No one would miss me
by Bitway
Summary: -when I'm gone. Not even you. Vector wonders why he, of all people, have been revived. {could be slight foilshipping}


a/n: I wrote this in like 2 hours and I'm used to Yuma calling Vector Rei instead of Shingetsu so shrugs

* * *

Things could not go back to how they used to be. Even as the world was rewritten, physical, scientific laws bypassed by some godly power, it could not fully rewind time. What was done, was done. Memories were unable to be erased or altered. Everyone knew what they- _he_ had done.

He was known as both Rei Shingetsu the human and Vector the Barian. Even if he had lost his Barian form, just as the others had, it was a name he was still called by, the one he was more accustomed to. And it was one that brought bad memories to most, if not all, he was surrounded by.

"Don't worry, I've changed! Promise~!" He had flashed such an innocent smile, one that they would have believed prior to his reveal. Did they believe it now? They acted as if they did. They played along with him. They (warily) nodded their head and agreed.

He knew they didn't trust him.

He didn't blame them.

Then why did he still try to fit in? He donned that happy, clumsy, and friendly persona, now fit with a touch of mischievousness thanks to revealing his true identity. He talked to the rest of them, those ex-Barians and humans as if they were his friends. As if things were how they used to be.

"Hey, wouldn't that card combination be a better choice?" Vector offers his thoughts. No one had asked him, but he butted in anyway.

"Huh? Why would it- Oh I totally see it now!" Yuma gasped, putting two and two together. "Wow, I never thought these two would make such a cool combination! Thanks, Rei!" Yuma beamed at him and he could swear someone (maybe multiple someones) was glaring at him.

"No problem, Yuma. But before you can use this super awesome combo..." Vector grins before swiping one of the cards out of his grasp. "You'll have to get this one from me!"

He laughs as Yuma tries to struggle and reach for the card which always seems to be _just_ out of his grasp. He doesn't hold it for long, eventually bringing it down so the other boy can take it back with ease. Things feel normal, only for a moment.

It wasn't something the old Rei would have done. He would have gone over the top with praise, gawking at the combo someone else would have pointed out. But, he could play with others every once and while, couldn't he? This was harmless fun. No long term diabolical evil plan here.

Yuma goes back to looking through his cards, his friends surrounding him and Vector remains outside of that tight circle. He doesn't belong there, he thinks. No matter how hard he tries, he doesn't fit in. The smile on his face falters, a frown forming.

 _Why am I here?_

His gaze lowers and he can't find an answer to that question. He hadn't been able to since his revival. He didn't deserve to be here, so why was he here?

Without anyone taking notice of him (if they did, they didn't seem to care) he decides to leave. Being too happy is such a strain on him now. Or is it? Sometimes he finds himself truly having fun as the energetic Rei. Sometimes he just couldn't keep up with his own act. Even a great actor needed a break from his own play.

Vector lets out a long sigh, hands being stuffed in pockets as he walks. His legs are moving on their own as he's left to his own thoughts. He considers going back, to be around people. At least when he was with them, he didn't have to think about his existence. Things were easier when he was Barian. At least he knew what he wanted to do and didn't have to try so damn hard to feel like he was part of something.

"Hey! Rei!" Hearing that voice, Vector is forced to snap out of his thoughts. He puts on a smile before turning to Yuma. He couldn't let him see a frown on his face while he was mulling over silly things.

"What's up, Yuma? Did you manage to get your deck together?"

"Oh yeah! I did!" Yuma's excited for just a moment before shaking his head, a serious expression taking place. "But, why'd you just leave us, Rei?" He looks genuinely confused as he asks that, hurt even. It leaves a stinging sensation in Vector's chest, just a little.

"Huh?" Vector shrugs, playing it cool. "I had somewhere to be. And I figured the others could give you some pretty cool tips to. Not that you really need them, I'm sure you could have figured it out on your own."

"Yeah, but it's fun when friends help. You didn't have to leave. You can come back if you want." The boy's eyes light up with hope, hoping he'll say yes and agree to return to that circle of friends.

He almost says yes.

Almost.

Vector shakes his head, sporting an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Yuma, like I said, I have somewhere to be. I promise I won't leave next time, okay?"

Yuma frowns, disappointed. In a matter of seconds, his face lights up, hope returning to his face. "Alright, I'll keep you to that promise! I'll see ya later than, Rei! Have a good whatever you need to do!" The boy begins taking steps back, waving to the other.

He wishes he hadn't made that promise.

There's no point in keeping it.

He doesn't intend to see him again. For a while.

He stops going to school (not that he really went in the first place). He stops answering calls (not that many people called him anyway it was usually the other way around). He stops dueling (when had he last even looked at his own deck?). If it weren't for his human body and it's needs, he probably would have stopped eating and sleeping to.

He decides to avoids everyone. He'll slowly disappear from their lives. That's probably what they wanted anyway, right? Messing around with them was more fun, but he couldn't help to wonder, to see who would miss him.

Vector begins to watch them, observe them from the shadows, anywhere out of sight. He watches as ex-Barians easily mingle with humans. The human group of friends he used to be with easily function without him. That damned Shark and his sister are welcomed so easily, then again he had been one of them before and they hadn't really lied about their identities. Not like he had.

It's frustrating to see them all getting along so perfectly fine without his presence. Why can't they be worried over where he is or what he's doing? He knows exactly why.

They don't miss him.

They don't need him.

Why is he here again?

There's one person who does worry about him. It was painfully obvious who. Yuma was the only one to ask, literally everyone he came across, _'have you seen Rei?'_ He never received the answer he wanted.

Vector scoffs every time he sees Yuma asking about his whereabouts. How long would his worries for him last? Not long, probably. Eventually that human would forget about him, find something else to worry about. Maybe go back to thinking about Astral, worry about one of his friend's problems. Worry about anyone but him.

 _Why worry about a guy that almost killed you? That used you? That toyed with your feelings and laughed about it in your face?_

One day, he makes the mistake of being in a public spot, the riverbank, for too long. The ex-Barian was beginning to miss fooling around with others, even just interacting with those who would (on the surface) call him a friend. So, he took a longer time outside, wandering around and tossing stones over the water. Only to be found by _him_.

"Rei!"

He gulps upon hearing his name.

"Rei! There you are!"

He should run, he thinks for a second. Then reminds himself he's not a coward.

"Yuma! What a lovely surprise! I haven't seen you in ages!" Vector wears a smile, accompanied by a playful laughter. It's so easy to switch to Rei, to be 'happy'.

"Reeeeeei!" Yuma whines as he races up to him, pausing to catch his breath before straightening up again. "Where have you been? I've tried calling you and no one has seen you for a couple of weeks and I got really worried..."

"I got busy," he answers smoothly. "I didn't have time to play around with you all. My bad, I'll change that soon."

"Really? Are you still going to keep your promise?"

"Mhmm! Definitely!" _Not._

For once, Yuma doesn't give him an energetic response. An 'okay I totally believe you' response. His brows furrow as he thinks, going silent.

"Rei...are you okay?"

Vector tilts his head. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know..." Yuma shrugs, a hand reaching to scratch behind his head. "You seem kinda different. Like...you're not yourself?"

He mentally scoffs to that. When was he ever himself? Or at least the self he was referring to; Rei Shingetsu. He turns his head, looking out and gazing at nothing in particular. It's his turn to go quiet for a moment, thinking, wondering.

"Hey, Yuma? Can I ask you something?" His tone goes serious, debating if he should even continue with this.

"Course you can! What is it?"

"Would you miss me if I were gone?"

"Huh? You know I'd miss you, Rei!" The boy steps forward, taking Vector's hands into his and holding them tightly. "You're my friend and I'll miss you if you left! Why are you asking this? Are you planning on leaving the city?"

Vector's gaze returns to Yuma and he can't help but chuckle to his question. He was so innocent and naive to think he'd be leaving the city. He'd be leaving entirely, or that was the idea anyway. But there was no way he could tell him that.

"No, no, I'm not leaving the city," he reassures. "Just thought I'd ask that."

"Oh, good. I don't want you to leave, it'd be really weird without you around. As much as I don't want to admit, your Rei ways are pretty fun. Even if they do get a bit annoying and painful..." He mutters that last bit. "So, you can't leave, okay? You belong here."

He flinches to that.

Belong here?

No...he didn't belong here.

"Oh, Yuma..." He sighs out his name, eyes looking down to their intertwined hands.

No one would miss him, he thinks, no one but Yuma. But how long will that last? His idea that they were friends. One day, he'd wake up and realize how terrible of a person Vector was. And when that day came, it would be the end of his world. The last thing that kept him bound to this world- just how much time was he being given?

"I mean it, Rei." Human hands squeeze his. "If you're worried about what you did...you know I don't hold it against you. You're a good person, I know it."

He tries to find doubt, suspicion, anything in those bright eyes of his that would make him reconsider his words. Yet, there's nothing.

"I thought you'd learn your lesson from putting your trust into people so easily." He sighs but smiles. "You sure about that?"

"I am! I wouldn't be saying that if I wasn't!"

"You're definitely a weird one, Yuma."

Maybe he'll stay here, for him. He had left him once, twice. And here he was, still calling him a friend, wanting to actually be beside him. He was the only one who seemed to care, truthfully. Why need so many people to care when he had one who could do it all for them?

 _If I ever do go, I want you to miss me. Even if it breaks your little heart. I know I'll have meant something to someone. I'll know that's why I was brought back._


End file.
